Arbok
|evofrom=Ekans |gen=Generation I |species=Cobra Pokémon |egg1=Dragon |egg2=Field |body=02 |type=Poison |imheight=11'06" |metheight=3.5 m |imweight=143.3 lbs. |metweight=65.0 kg |ability=Intimidate Shed Skin |dw=Unnerve |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= |dexevolution = 024}} Arbok (Japanese: アーボック Aabokku) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Arbok bears a resemblance to a cobra, with the majority of its body being purple. Arbok has a "hood" much like a cobra, though it has never been shown to be able to retract it. There is a red, black and yellow pattern on their hood that looks somewhat like an angry face to intimidate other Pokémon. It is known that there are six different patterns on Arbok, each one appearing in a different generation. Behavior This Pokémon is extremely territorial. Arbok are known to be vengeful and are absolutely ruthless in pursuing anyone or thing that angers them. Natural abilities Arbok has the abilities Intimidate and Shed Skin along with the hidden ability Unnerve. Intimidate lowers the opponent's attack stat when the player enters battle while Shed Skin cures Arbok from status ailments at the end of a turn with a 30% chance. Unnerve prevents the opponent from eating its berry. A powerful constrictor, Arbok can crush a steel barrel in its mighty coils. Evolution Arbok is the evolved form of Ekans, as of level 22. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Generation VII= |-| Generation I-VI= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Anime * Jessie's Arbok- Jessie from Team Rocket owned an Arbok that first appeared as an Ekans in Pokémon Emergency. It was extremely loyal to her, so much in fact that it evolved into Arbok in Dig Those Diglett. It was her main battling Pokémon and had a strong loving bond with her. Sadly, Jessie released it in A Poached Ego along with James' Weezing to save a group of wild Ekans and Koffing from a poacher. * Exam instructor's Arbok * Red's Arbok * Mirage Arbok * Arbok (MS020) Trivia * In the Pokémon anime there is a misconception that Arbok evolves into Seviper. * Though it is named "Arbok", what it pronounces is "Char-bok". * Arbok's original beta name was Nagaasp. * Arbok's hood has changed designs throughout generations. In Generation I, it has its common hood with two white spots on a "W" shaped neck design. In Generation II, the fake eyes on its hood took an almost flaming look. In Generation III, its fake mouth had two black fangs and a red inside. In Generation IV to Generation V, it had two red dots on its "W" shaped neck design instead of white ones. In Generation VI, it was finally changed to its final design. * Arbok is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Origin * Arbok appears to be based off a cobra. It might also partly be based on a boa constrictor and/or anaconda. Etymology * Arbok's English name is taken from the word "cobra", except spelled with a "k" making it "kobra", and spelling it backwards. Gallery 024Arbok_OS_anime.png 024Arbok_OS_anime_2.png 024Arbok_OS_anime_3.png 024Arbok_AG_anime.png 024Arbok_Dream.png 024Arbok_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 024Arbok_Pokemon_Stadium.png 024Arbok Pokémon HOME.png 024Arbok_Pokemon_Conquest.png Arbok-GO.png Arbok GO Shiny.png ca:Arbok it:Arbok pl:Arbok fr:Arbok ru:Эрбок uk:Ербок de:Arbok Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon